It's Not the Onion
by sparx01
Summary: Ginny recalls past memories stirred by James. It's not the onion's fault, guys! GinnyxHarry fluff. Chocoholic. T for slight suggestiveness at the end. HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!One-shot, might change into two-shot. Please R&R! Thanks!


**Hi, friends, Chocoholic here, and Happy Holidays! Well, this is my first Harry Potter FanFic… I've written in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians archive and the Maximum Ride archive. Anyway, this was written in a few hours on my iPhone, so sorry if something is messed up… Blame my new iPhone (Thanks Mom and Dad!) This is just a one-shot, although I have an idea if I were to make it a two-shot…**

**But that's a whole other idea. **

**Anyhoo… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a black haired, brown eyed, American. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own these guys :( **

"Mum? She did it." James said, slumping down at the breakfast nook in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were making dinner, concocting wonderful smells and tastes in a boiling pot.

"Who did what, sweetheart?" Ginny replied, cutting up an onion and making everyone's eyes sting and tear up.

"Anne. She broke up with me... I knew I shouldn't have told her what I was!" A distraught James replied.

"What you are," Harry corrected. "James, muggles aren't always so accepting. You know your Aunt Petunia."

"But Dad! You never dated a muggle!"

"James, maybe you should just look for a witch. Isn't there anybody at Hogwarts who catches your eye?" Lily asked from across the table where she was contently eating a cantaloupe.

"Well, no, not really except I do- Lily!" James hissed the last part because he didn't want his parents to know who he liked.

"James... Do you _like_ somebody?" Harry said, in a serious manner, yet you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Dad..." James hissed again, nodding to his mother who was quietly chopping the onions.

"James..." Harry hissed mockingly.

"Er..." James said uncomfortably. "Well... Yeah. But she's younger, and she's dating someone else, and I've overlooked her for so long that I doubt she even likes me back..."

Harry was silent for a moment. He looked at Ginny, but she did not look back at him, focusing on the onion which was slowly tearing everyone up. "I know exactly how that is."

"Me too." Ginny finally spoke. But she and Harry were talking from totally different sides. She only knew how the girl felt.

Harry and James both looked at her but she again refused to look at them, keeping her attention on the almost done onion, because for once in her life, the tears in her eyes had nothing to do with the onion.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom after her nightly shower dressed in her green slip and black shorts. Harry was already in bed, reading the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked up at Ginny when she came out, towel drying her damp, stringy hair. "Hello, love."

She padded over to the bed and slipped in beside him. "Hi."

Harry furrowed his brow and put the paper on the nightstand. He scooted closer and pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong, love?"

She wouldn't look at him. "Nothing."

Harry could see through her like only he could. "It's what James said, isn't it?"

Ginny shifted so she could see him. "I kept thinking that this is too much like us."

"Us?"

She poured her heart out, the secrets she had kept inside for seven years of school, a marriage and three kids. "When you and I were in school. I was always looking up to you, but I was just your best friend's little sister; the one who you would die to save just because you knew her family. I so desperately wanted you to see what I really thought about you. Hermione told me to relax, date some other guys. Maybe you would finally see me in a different way... But... You didn't. You chased around Cho, and, dammit, Harry I almost thought you were with Hermione and I almost hated you for not seeing that Ron loved her with all his heart. I almost hated Hermione for being with you after giving me a million false hopes. But you weren't and then..."

Harry was taken aback, but he forced his lips to form two small words, whispered in her ear with his lips brushing it, making her shiver. "And then?"

Ginny closed her eyes. A silent tear slipped down her face. She couldn't look at him. "And then? And then I couldn't take it anymore. I thought... I lost hope. I didn't think that, what with Voldemort coming, you would care and that you didn't have time for love. But... Then you kissed me..." She blushed as she recalled their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room after the quidditch match.

"And?"

"And what? You know the rest. I just don't want this to happen to James and this un-named girl."

"Darling, it won't. I promise. I'll talk to him. And... I love you. I always will. I was stupid, and foolish and an idiot for not seeing what you really meant to me."

She nodded and sighed. "C'mere."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him harder, filling it with years of longing. He pulled her against him so their bodies were touching _everywhere_, and Ginny flushed. Twenty plus years of marriage and she could still not get used to him in this way. Every touch was new and exciting, bringing on sparks, some of which were kindled into raging fires. He pulled away, smirking, and tugged his shirt off.

Needless to say, there were no more tears shed that night.

**Not too shabby…**

**Well, read and please review. Please don't just say 'kwel update plz' cause that does not help… Review!**

**-Chocoholic**


End file.
